


All Is Fair In Love And Laser Tag

by i_just_missed_writing



Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_missed_writing/pseuds/i_just_missed_writing
Summary: Based on cestlavie's prompt left under 5 + 1:This can take place maybe sometime after this one shot takes place (so established Starshipping). Judai meets the other signers and as a way to get to know each they decide to go laser tagging. Judai and Yusei are on opposite teams and when the two teams are neck and neck Yusei pushes Judai into a corner, kisses him..And then shoots him and runs away. XD Poor Judai is just stunned that he was betrayed by his boyfriend and the other signers are just in hysterics that YUSEI was the one that would do the betraying. XD
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	All Is Fair In Love And Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten the chance to play laser tag so please excuse any inaccuracies in the game mechanics.

They were sitting up on the roof of a little hut in the woods, a place usually reserved for hikers who needed either shelter or a simple break. It had three solid walls and a large open doorway as the facade which revealed a few benches and large picnic table inside. Right now, it was empty as the sun began to rise over the tree tops.

"Laser tag?" Yusei echoed to Judai's left.

Judai nodded eagerly. "I would've suggested paintball but that can leave bruises and I don't want to hurt the kids."

"I don't think they can be considered kids anymore."

"Teens then," Judai amended. "So do you think it's a good idea?"

"I-" Yusei scratched at his head. "I don't really know what laser tag is."

"Oh. Well..." Judai bumped their shoulders together which forced Yusei to drop the hand from his head to steady himself. "Let me teach all of you then. It'll be fun! We can build teams and get to know each other better!"

"It'll be tough to find a day where we all have time off."

"I'm sure we can arrange something! It's important to take the time to bond as a group regularly, you know? I still meet up with my old classmates at least four times a year."

"That... doesn't surprise me, actually."

Judai smiled. "So? Laser tag? You? Me? All the other former signers? Meet up here in my time?" He paused. "Please?"

Yusei's eyes lingered on his for a moment before a small smile began to grow on his face. "Okay. Sure. Let's do it."

* * *

"Alright, I got our vests and Yusei got the guns!" Judai called out as the group gathered in the main hall near the entrance of the maze. Since it was Saturday, the laser tag arena was heavily visited which meant screams and shouts were tearing through the air on a regular basis.

"Guns?" Aki asked as her gaze dropped onto the pile of weapons in Yusei's arms.

"Yes, laser tag guns," Judai confirmed. "They're completely harmless and firing them does nothing unless you hit one of the sensors on these vests."

"Woah, cool! Can I have one?" Rua's eyes were bright as he looked from the gear up at Judai.

"Of course!" Judai said cheerfully. "Each of you gets one and a vest as well. But first, we've got to pick the teams!"

"I wanna be on Aki's team!" Ruka announced.

Aki seemed surprised for a moment before her expression softened. 

"Oh, then... you two can join either me or Yusei." Judai gestured from himself to his boyfriend.

"I wanna go with Judai!" Rua cut in.

"I'm with Yusei!" Crow called out.

Judai turned to look at Jack whose gaze cut away from Yusei to meet his eyes. "I'll go with Judai."

Intimidated by the intensity of Jack's.... everything, Judai quickly turned to look at Yusei. "Um... okay then... it'll be three against four?" 

Yusei only lifted his eyebrows a little which Judai deemed to be a gesture of acknowledgment.

"Great! That means the teams are set. Time to put on the gear!"

A few minutes later, they were all standing lined up at the entryway to the maze. The team inside was currently finishing up their match and, going by the continuous screaming and cursing, things were still heated. Hearing that made Judai want to run in and join the fun. He could still remember the last time he'd been in the arena. Johan and him had completely dominated the field until Azuka had arrived to join the opposing team.

"What's the price for the winning team?" Jack's question pulled Judai out of his memories.

"Um... bragging rights?" he suggested.

"I'll take it!" Crow said happily. "All of you are going _down_."

"Oh yeah?" Rua replied. "First, you're gonna have to get through me!"

Crow chuckled. "Oh, I will!"

"Boys!" Aki cut in. "Settle this once we're in the maze, alright?"

"We should've made this a Battle Royal match," Jack said. "I would have destroyed all of you."

"I'm glad you're all so motivated!" Judai rubbed his hands together. "Okay, guys. We've got a few more minutes. Once the maze is cleared, we're gonna go in and spread out across the passages while a timer counts down. Once it hits zero, an alarm will sound and tell you to start looking for the enemy team."

"This is my chance to reclaim the title of superior twin!" Rua said.

"You can try," Ruka said with a fierce look in her eyes.

Judai felt a grin grow on his face. The entire group seemed invested. His idea was working! They were bonding! Even if it was over the idea of taking each other out in laser tag.

"You seem happy." Yusei's voice was closer than expected.

Judai turned to look over his left shoulder. "I am."

"Good." Yusei's tone was warm. "Me too."

Judai raised gun in a silent challenge. "You won't go easy on me, will you?"

The smile tugging at Yusei's lips matched the mischievous glint that had suddenly appeared in his eye.

Judai knew Yusei's competitive streak was a mile wide. He wouldn't be taken down easily. Nobody in his team would, actually. But that would only make this all the more fun. "You're on, Fudou."

* * *

The moment he set foot in the maze, Judai took off in a sprint and waved for his team to follow. They needed to put some distance between themselves and the others if they wanted to stand a chance against them. Sneak attacks were the way to go with such an alert group of enemies.

He ended up in a back corner of the room, pressed to the wall and ready to vault across it if that was what it took to win.

Could he be taking this too seriously? 

Nah.

Jack was the next one to reach him and didn't hesitate to crouch behind a nearby crate.

 _He may be taking it too seriously though._ Yubel's tone was teasing and Judai could sense they were having a good time already. It was nice to feel their happiness, especially because it was becoming more frequent and only ever served to amplify his own.

"You guys are fast!" Rua skidded to a halt in their little corner and quickly ducked down behind a barrel near Jack's hiding place.

It turned out he'd gotten there just in time.

The alarm sounded and Judai lifted his gun to shoulder height. His grip on the handle was tight and his finger already around the trigger.

The lights all around them began to flash across the walls, floor, and ceiling in a disorienting pattern. Disorienting but also predictable as it turned out. He quickly got used to which areas would light up at what angle which stopped him from getting startled all the time.

"Let's start moving toward the center," Judai announced. With his knees slightly bent, he began to move along the wall until he could peek around the first corner. The path beyond was empty so he took the risk and kept moving.

It didn't take long until he spotted a mop of green hair at the end of another passage. It was Ruka.

Judai raised his hand to signal for his team to stop. They had to weigh their options here. It was possible the others had opted to use Ruka as bait. Especially after Rua's earlier comment.

"What is it?" Rua hissed.

_He's impulsive._

Judai knew but... "Ruka's at the next corner."

"I wanna be the one to take her down!" Rua said. Thankfully, he was still keeping his voice down.

"We have to be careful," Jack snapped. "If she's there, the rest of them won't be far."

Rua's pout was short-lived. "Fine. Then we split up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Judai cut in.

"I do," Jack replied. "Let's go."

"No, wait, I-"

_They're already gone._

Judai saw the tail of a white coat disappear around the corner behind them. And when he turned back around, a pair of white and blue shoes poked out over the top of the wall before they were pulled over the edge.

He sighed. So much for working as a team.

He peeked around the corner again and discovered Ruka had left in the meantime. It allowed him to take the path past the passage where he vaulted over a half-wall and set off in a light jog. His movements were quick and controlled, his steps silent.

Barely a minute passed before he heard a string of curse words come around the next corner.

His instincts had him jump and grasp onto the ledge of the nearest wall. In one swift pull and slide, he was pressed flat against the top, completely hidden from sight for anyone walking by below. 

Judai could make out two voices - one full of whiny complaints, the other teasing and smug. He robbed closer to the corner to get a glimpse at who was out of the game.

The two players were Rua and Ruka. The twins were standing by themselves which meant Yusei's team must have split up as well. At least partially. Judai doubted it had been Yusei's idea to take this route.

"The stupid vest is just broken!" Rua argued.

"No, your aim is just off."

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

It seemed like Ruka had won this round.

 _But not the game._ Judai could feel Yubel's eagerness flood his mind as he pointed his gun and fired at the sensor on Ruka's back. _Perfect aim._ "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You were hit!" Rua called out. His tone was overflowing with glee.

"Wha- Who?"

Judai ducked out of sight before Ruka could spot him.

He rolled over and dropped down the other side of the wall. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he set off into a jog. There was a maximum of three people left on the enemy side and none of them would be easy targets. He could only hope Jack was doing better than Rua.

"She can't have gotten far."

When he heard the voice come from around the next corner, Judai threw himself behind the nearest crates and looked for a way out.

_There. At the bottom._

Judai looked down and found a crawlspace on ground level which led through the wall. He didn't hesitate to lay down and squeeze himself through. Thankfully, the other side was empty.

_Pull yourself back up onto the wall and take them out._

"Too risky," Judai whispered.

Mere seconds later, he could hear Crow burst into laughter.

_Shit. He got Jack._

Judai clenched his gun and turned back around to climb up onto the wall. With his body flat against the surface, he was free to take a peek at his enemies.

Aki's vest was lit up which meant she was out. But unfortunately, so was Jack who was currently busy glaring at Crow whose vest was still dark.

_Aim and fire._

Judai followed the instructions.

Crow stopped laughing as he was doused in small blue lights.

_Now hide._

Judai rolled off the wall and landed on his toes with his knees bent. A quick look left and right. The air was clear. And the alarm still silent. It was just him and Yusei now.

He should've known it would come down to this. Yusei was a born strategist. He wouldn't take unnecessary risks like Jack and Rua and he wouldn't stay to gloat like Ruka and Crow. No, he was a silent killer. Stealthy. And yet he hadn't taken out a single member of Judai's team. So where was he? And what had he been-

Just as Judai was about to round the next corner, a hand shot out of the darkness and dragged him behind a stack of crates.

"Wha-"

Lips were on his before he could even register what was happening. But the familiar smell and feel of the person had him close his eyes on instinct. Warm breath fanned against his skin as he returned the kiss and was walked back into a smooth wall.

With the crates hiding them from sight, Judai felt free to grab a fistful of Yusei's jacket and pull him even closer. And in that exact moment, a fateful sound rang through the air and his vest lit up.

Judai pulled away from the kiss to gape down at himself and then up at his boyfriend. "You- Did you-"

Yusei shrugged but that glint in his eyes was back.

"You- You totally- You _tricked_ me!"

"Come on, let's go to the exit so we can find the others."

"But you _tricked_ me."

Yusei reached out and grabbed Judai's hand to pull him along.

"You _cheated_ , Yusei!"

"Do you think we should go out to eat something now?"

" _Yusei!_ "

"Actually, I think we have time for a rematch."

"Well, if we're doing that, I'm going to be on your team, you little _cheater_."

"Who's a cheater?" Rua asked.

They'd reached the front of the maze and were closing in on the exit. Rua and the rest of the group were heading the same way but from the passage to Judai and Yusei's right. At first glance, Judai could already tell that Rua and Ruka had made up and were chatting with Aki while Jack was still stewing in silent anger. Crow just seemed quietly entertained by everything and everyone around him.

"Yusei is!" Judai said to answer Rua's question. 

"Yusei?" Rua's tone was full of disbelief.

"He tricked me!" Judai stepped forward and pointed back at Yusei.

"Tricked you how?" Ruka asked.

"He... he..." Judai averted his gaze and crossed his arms. "He kissed me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Crow cut in. His voice was laced with laughter already. "Are you telling me that Yusei-" Crow gestured at the person in question. "- this Yusei - willingly resorted to cheating just to win a game of laser tag?"

Judai tightened the hold on himself as he felt the embarrassment settle in.

Crow dissolved into laughter.

"You let yourself be fooled that easily?" Jack accused.

"I-" Judai felt his face heat up. "He- I didn't expect him to- He just grabbed me and I can't just push him away, I mean, he's my-"

Crow laughed even harder.

Aki had begun to giggle.

Ruka was hiding her mouth behind her hand but her shoulders were shaking suspiciously.

Rua had pulled his lips into his mouth as his eyes watered with how hard he was trying to hold back.

Only Jack was still staring him down with narrowed eyes.

Judai turned to look at Yusei who seemed rather unashamed as he met his gaze and shrugged again.

"Get ready for round two!" a voice announced over the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me art and drabble prompts over here (no smut - please and thank you): https://time-to-w-w-w-write.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can leave your prompts in a comment down below!


End file.
